


【受权翻译】亚兰，亚兰星人？

by elflusansan



Series: 翻译 [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/elflusansan
Summary: 受权翻译作品，一切赞美属于原作者。





	【受权翻译】亚兰，亚兰星人？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alan? More Like Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031298) by [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle). 



“我不会用这些无用的树枝来吃东西。”

亚兰把自己的筷子扔在桌子上，叉着手臂，嘟着嘴。深海诚必须承认，亚兰这个样子很可爱，哪怕他看起来就只有五岁。花音小时候也会发小孩脾气，可现在看来，比起亚兰简直小巫见大巫。

“你可以做到的，要知道连小朋友都能做到的，来，就像我教你一样。”诚试图帮着亚兰重新拿好筷子，温柔地牵引着自己好友的手指，确定他们被放在正确的位置。

“他们把我的手指搞伤了！我想要一个………”亚兰在费力想出一个正确的词语之前眉头紧皱，“勺子！”

“你不能吃什么都用勺子，你必须学会在某些场合用筷子，我会教你的。”

其实有很多事是深海诚觉得即使真的回到了人类世界的自己也无法理解和去做的，打个比方，他的阅读能力并不太好，因为他在本该去学校学习的时候却去了眼魔世界，以至于小尊不得不教他如何使用洗衣机，但是成为一个现代人类是如此的简单，亚兰却对此毫无知觉。所以和亚兰相处就像是花时间和从来没有来过地球也对人类一无所知的外星人（亚兰星人）相处一样。

事实上，深海诚觉得自己非常喜欢这个处理方法，这有利于让他在面对固执的亚兰时少一点挫败感，在他的大脑里，他开始妄想一个小故事：

‘勇敢的宇航员诚，刚刚结束自己长达十年对遥远行星的探索征程回到了地球，不仅如此，他还带回了自己的朋友，亚兰星人，亚兰星人认为地球是个非常奇怪的地方，他不会吃除了章鱼烧之外的东西，章鱼烧是他们行星唯一存在的食物。诚试图教亚兰如何正确的饮食，但是对于有触手的亚兰星人来说，使用筷子实在是太艰难的一件事了，诚对此感到挫败………’

深海诚不得不一直抓着亚兰的手，在亚兰又扔掉筷子，把自己搞得满嘴都是饭、鱼的食物残渣，还在一直嚎着要勺子的时候，他已经没精力去生气了。他知道有种专门为小朋友设计的特殊筷子能帮助他们固定好手指来拿筷子，他必须明天带着亚兰去买一双了。

***

亚兰其实知道怎么洗漱自己，可深海诚还是每次都要监督他刷牙，现在他已经教会亚兰不要那么用力地刷以免牙龈出血，亚兰似乎飞快地学会了（至少比吃饭快）亚兰有自己的绿色小牙刷，还有一个小牙膏，亚兰对此非常骄傲。

“你现在已经刷完了。”深海诚说着，在亚兰已经刷了五分钟的牙齿之后，“我认为你已经把哪里都刷到了，实际上其实你可以不用那么久的。”

“我想要我的牙刷！”亚兰挺起胸膛，怒视着诚。

“你不能总是在刷牙，这样你的嘴巴会受伤的，没人会偷用你的牙刷，所以把它放回去。”

“我不，我会把他们带回我床上去，他们太珍贵了压根不能离开我的手。”

诚叹了一口气，他和亚兰的有些争端压根就不想吵下去。至少，亚兰会因为那么爱刷牙有清新口气也不错，不是？亚兰应该早就开始洗澡了，如果他也能那么尽心尽时地去洗洗他的脸和手其实也不错―――嗯？好吧，更好的事是先把他流鼻水的鼻子弄干净。

“你现在非常需要擦干净你的鼻子。”诚说着，抽了一张面巾纸，递给亚兰，“用这个。”

亚兰对着面巾纸眨巴眨巴眼睛有那么一两分钟，然后随意地把它扔到了地上，“这是什么？我不需要使用它。”

“不要像刚才那样随便往地上扔东西！如果你真的想扔什么，把它扔进垃圾箱里去。”诚弯腰捡起那张纸，“你的鼻子在流鼻涕，你需要擦干净，就像这样！”诚示范性地用面巾纸擦着自己的鼻子，然后他把那张纸扔进了垃圾箱，然后重新拿了张新的给亚兰。

亚兰立马用手捂住脸，感受着自己的鼻子还在，叫着：“我的鼻子不需要去任何垃圾箱。”

“我的意思是你的鼻子在流鼻涕，已经流出来了，你需要把它擦干净，就像我刚才示范的那样。”

漫不经心的，亚兰随便拿纸擦了擦自己的鼻子，不仅什么都没有擦干净，还把自己的脸弄得更加脏，深海诚囧了囧。只能拿出另一张纸替亚兰擦干净。  
虽然让亚兰自己学会做这些事很重要，但是在一切都拖拖拉拉到凌晨三点还不能睡觉之前他代劳了也挺好。

“现在开始再次洗洗你的脸。”

“我已经洗完了。”

“是的，但是它现在还是很脏。”

亚兰打开水龙头，开始冲他的脸，一边还试图溅起水，把诚也搞得一身湿的。

‘亚兰星人有个黏糊糊的鼻子，在他的母星，这一点问题都没有，因为那里所有外星人都是这样的。但是亚兰他现在已经居住在地球，他就必须学会如何清理干净他的鼻子以免别人认为他实在太邋遢恶心。然而这对亚兰星人来说有点艰难，但是诚耐心地教亚兰如何做，现在亚兰已经学会了用面巾纸正确地清理自己的鼻子。’

***

花音通常会比诚更有耐心，她经常花一个多小时去教亚兰如何叠蒲团还有如何正确地收好它，成田和涉谷也会加入进来，当亚兰正确地做好一切之后，他们都在掌声鼓励欢呼着。  
对此，亚兰笑得一脸耀眼又温柔。  
深海诚也企图表现出兴奋和鼓励，在他向亚兰展示怎么做一些事的时候，而这个时候，亚兰都会做得，特别，特别，特别的艰难（。

“快来看，诚”亚兰天女散花似的撒了一手的衣服夹子，还在落下的夹子下跳动，如同沐浴在一场彩色的雨中，“这很有趣啊！”

“他们全是衣服夹子，是用来把衣服夹在晾晒绳上的。听着，亚兰，这都是我以前就告诉过你的东西。”  
.  
亚兰压根没在听，他忙于测算出他到底可以从头到尾一个夹一个地夹起多长的夹子。

深海诚原本以为这会是很好处理的一件小事，如果亚兰自己不会晒衣服，那么亚兰至少可以把衣服举高当他把衣服固定到绳子上的时候。然而亚兰却能把衣服拖到地上，所以他们又得重洗衣服。  
亚兰最好给他拿好衣服筐子！

‘亚兰星人在和宇航员诚回来之前从未看过地球，所以一切对他来说都是新奇的。即使是在玩弄一些简单的小玩意儿比如衣服夹子，都能给他带来愉悦。因为这些和亚兰已知的世界非常不一样，诚能理解他，因为诚，也，曾经是亚兰星球的陌生人，也曾费力适应那个完全不熟悉的世界，那个地方他甚至怀疑过能不能活到明天………’

“诚？”

“嗯？”诚收回自己那浮游千里的思绪，亚兰正关切地看着他，并说着：“我已经弄好了，你还能再给我一些夹子吗？”

‘诚知道亚兰的感觉，和亚兰住一起并不是件容易的事，但是不管是谁去一个新的地方，不管是新的城市还是新的行星，都会有一段艰难的适应阶段。当亚兰正式定居在地球，开始感觉更多的舒适，或许他也开始发现每天的生活变得容易，亚兰已经做出了很多的努力，他现在已经自己洗澡，自己刷牙，叠好蒲团，还有………’

亚兰说：“他们都弄好了。”

亚兰把每个衣服夹子都好好地夹在晾晒绳上，就是没有任何衣服在上面。

噢，好吧，亚兰他的确弄好了一切（个鬼啊）

***

诚和亚兰一起坐在公园里的长椅上吃着章鱼烧。  
亚兰还是非常痛苦地思念文婆，他曾经不止一个晚上在诚的怀里痛哭。诚回抱着亚兰，在亚兰紧紧得抱住他的时候，那个时候亚兰用力之大好像只要把他拥在怀里足够的用劲，死亡就不会抓住他一样。

你并不需要用筷子来吃章鱼烧。  
亚兰欢呼地拿出章鱼烧盒子，大口地嚼着（最爱的丸子）时不时还舔舔自己的手指。

“现在你必须洗手！”诚责令着，递给亚兰一张湿巾，他已经开始带上这些东西以防亚兰又在他们出来的时候弄出什么乱子。

小技巧让生活更美好。

亚兰清理完自己的手指，然后又握住诚的手，十指交缠。他们就坐在那里，抬头看着天，深海诚还是有些想知道如果他真的飞上去会怎么样？如果他真的是宇航员会怎么样？

“这天真蓝”亚兰说着，“我永远不会忘记当我第一次看到它的时候。”

诚能理解这样的感觉，他仍然记得十年后离开眼魔世界，自己重回人间看见的，明亮的，耀目的光明，还有那无边无际的湛蓝天空。

（译者注：这是诚对眼魔世界的回忆？）那个时候他是如此的害怕，然而现在已经成为了珍贵的回忆。柔软的毯子包裹着他，而亚兰就坐在这里。

再也没有别人在附近，除了文婆的孙女还在她的章鱼烧摊子上烤着章鱼丸子，也没有多大精力注意到别的事情上去。诚试着更加地靠近亚兰并且伸出一只手圈住他。

‘亚兰星人或许是又大又黏糊，还有着触手，所以才不会用筷子或者擦鼻子的外星人，但是宇航员诚从来就没有介意过。’

亚兰星人，亚兰，用自己的嘴碰上（宇航员）诚的嘴唇。

FIN


End file.
